Meeting in the Middle
by The Golden Gryffinder Girl
Summary: She's pretty, funny, and most importantly Draco's. But will this secret relationship bloom, or will it crumble as the war intensifies. Follow Draco and Martha Potter as they try to stay together despite the harsh times and obstacles thrown at them.
1. Pilot

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did…haha**

**Frustrated, Martha Potter paced her bedroom. With much anger, she crumpled the letter she held in her hand. "Why must boys be so frustrating!" she yelled, while kicking her bed. "Ouch! Ugh!" Martha whined, after her brief tantrum. Pulling out a small flowered box from under her bed she secretly stashed the note. Just as she was about to lay down she herd her Mr. Dursley screaming. Without missing a beat, Martha dashed down the stairs skidding to a stop. Careful to hide behind the hallway she watched as a huge screech owl swooped in through an open window. Mr. Dursley looked like he was about to lunge forward and strangle her cousin, Harry. **

"**Boy your out of here!" Dursley yelled at the messy haired teen, "And take that girl with you!" he said pointing towards the stairs. "What's going on?" Martha asked, frightening the Dursley's who were unaware of her presence. **

"**I was attached by dementors." Harry explained, Martha gasped, "And according to this letter I've been expelled from Hogwarts and the Ministry is sending an official to snap my wand as we speak."**

"**Oh my go-" Martha started, but was cut off by the arrival of another owl. "Who's it from?" she asked frantically. **

"**, it says not to leave the house, and that Dumbledore is handling it." **

"**Oh no, your out of -" Again someone was cut off by the unexpected attendance of a third owl. Harry quickly unrolled the parchment and read it, hoping for some more information. **

"**This one's from Serious-my God Father," he said more to the Dursley's, "Its telling me to stay at private drive and avoid doing anything rash!" **

"**I don't care what your God Father or that Weasley fellow, they're both lunatics!" Vernon yelled. "Enough is enough! I want you two out in the next half hour, and don't come back!" he said with such gusto the windows started to shake. **

"**But-" Martha started.**

"**No buts, this has gone to far!" Once again an owl flew in through an open window, this time bearing a howler. "No more ruddy owls!" Vernon screeched. The owl flew over to Petunia and dropped the envelope in her lap.**

"**It's a howler!" Harry exclaimed, "If you don't open it, it'll open itself." Many awkward glances were exchanged between Petunia and Vernon. Suddenly the howler started smoke.**

"**REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!" an infuriated voice screeched, and then it combusted into flames. **

"**They're staying." said Petunia, who had suddenly gotten quite pale. **

"**No, I will not have my fam-" **

"**Both of you, up to your room, and don't come down." she instructed. Harry and Martha both ran up the stairs, and were put under lockdown. **

"**Harry what is going on?" asked Martha, worried about what would happen. **

"**I'm not really sure." he said grimly, "We haven't exactly been filled in about what's going on, and every owl I receive is very brief and discreet." anger was rising in his voice. **

"**Why are we being left in the dark?" Martha sighed. **

"**Because apparently we're not trusted enough with a little information!" Harry said as sunk into his bed. **

"**Apparently saving the wizarding world three times from Voldermort's return doesn't qualify you to be **

**informed on what the bloody hell is going on. And then when danger finds me, the best they can give me is **

'**stay where you are!' " **

"**Harry, I'm I know as little as you do, but anger isn't going to get us anywhere!" Martha said firmly. **

"**I know." he sighed, "I'm just a little tired of being shortchanged on information."**

"**Me too." she admitted, "But there's nothing we can do, except sit around and wait I suppose." Harry **

**picked up a book out of his trunk and began to read. Before long several hours had passed and the pair had **

**grown tired. Bidding each other a good night Harry and Martha both fell into a dreamless slumber.**

**A few days later…**

"**I hate being locked in here." Martha said angrily. **

"**Hey, it's better then the cupboard." Harry added in with a smile. **

"**I suppose. I'm going to go make myself a sandwich, would you like one?" **

"**Yeah, alright thanks." Carefully Martha unlocked the door with a bobby pin, a trick the twins taught her, **

**and swiftly made her way down stairs. Harry stayed in his room rummaging through his trunk when **

**suddenly-**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Martha screamed from downstairs, dropping the books he was holding, Harry **

**dashed down the stairs to his cousin's side. There she stood in the middle of the kitchen, wand pointed at **

**the intruders. "Who are you." Martha demanded, not lowering her wand. One wizard pushed to the front. **

"**Lupin?" Martha asked puzzled, the older wizard nodded. By this time Harry had joined Martha and was **

**now lowering his wand. "Put it back up!" She exclaimed, "If you can brew polyjuice potion, I'm sure a **

**few death eaters can!" A few of the wizards nodded in agreement. "Supposed Lupin, what was my **

**boggart?" she asked. Lupin only began to chuckle, "Your boggart turned into a giant merperson that chased **

**you around my classroom." Slowly Martha lowered her wand.**

"**Sorry about that, but you can be too sure." she said apologetically. **

"**Understood." agreed Lupin.**

"**Smart witch." said another wizard in the group, who turned out to be Mad-eye Moody. "You never really **

**know who you can trust." he snarled. **

"**Mad-eye you act like there's a full fledge war going on!" A pink haired witch exclaimed.**

"**Nymphadora, you know just as well as I about all the disappearances!" **

"**My NAME is Tonks." she said in a feisty fashion, "And there's no need to worry the kids." **

"**Constant Vigilance!" Mad-eye exclaimed, Tonks simply rolled her eyes. **

"**Whatever you say Mad-eye." **

"**Now get your stuff quickly, the sooner we get to headquarters the better." **

"**What's headqua-"**

"**Ssshhh we'll explain later." Quickly the cousins ran upstairs and gathered their things. Within minutes **

**several broomsticks had departed for the sky, on their way to number 12 Grimmauld place. **

**Once they had landed Mad-Eye handed them a slip of paper. **

"**Memorize this, quietly." After a few short seconds he snatched the paper away, and ignited it with his **

**wand. "That is what you need to think about whenever you want to enter number 12 Grimmauld place."**

"**But Mad-eye-" Martha started but stopped once her question was answered in front of her face. Suddenly **

**number 11 and 13 had been condescended making room for a number 12 which stretched itself through the **

**empty space.**

"**Come inside, hurry." Tonks said, as she levitated the two trunks. Harry picked up Hedwig, and the two **

**scurried inside. Martha looked around at her surroundings, the house was dimly lit and smelled of mold and **

**musk. Before she could further survey the house, she was being swept away upstairs by Mrs. Weasley. **

"**It's lovely to see you two," she said, giving them each a big hug. "We'll be having dinner right after the **

**Order meeting. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, second door on the left." And she left in a flash. Harry and **

**Martha gave each other a confused look, but journeyed upstairs anyways. Carefully they climbed the gritty **

**stairs and knocked on the bedroom door, which was immediately flung open. **

"**Harry! Martha!" Hermione exclaimed, tightly hugging two of her best friends. **

"**Hermione, your as bad as my mum, I think Harry's turning blue." Blushing Hermione lightened her grip **

**and the four walked into the room. **

"**What is this place?" Harry asked, sitting down. **

"**Number 12 Grimmauld Place, or as it's secretly known as, headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix." **

**Ron explained.**

"**Which is?" **

"**A secret order of witches and wizards fighting against Voldermort, it was started during the first Wizarding **

**War." Hermione added. Harry nodded his head. **

"**Whose in the order?" **

"**My mum and dad, Charlie and Bill, Lupi-"**

"**What about Percy?" Ron's face darkened at the mention of his brother, and explained how he had dropped **

**out of the family. There was a brief silence. **

"**How are you Harry?" Hermione asked, "That dementors attach is frightening, and the fact that you have a **

**hearing, appalling." **

"**Well I'm glad you know what the latest news is." he said, starting to regain the anger he felt only hours **

**earlier. Martha laid a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. **

"**And if you were so worried, why couldn't you have told me any of this?" he said whilst waving his hands **

**around, indicating Number 12 place. "Why have Martha and I been left in the dark, while the two of you are **

**gallivanting around here with The Order of the Phoenix? Why am I being attached by dementors while **

**everyone is safe and together? And the best advice anyone can give me is stay put?" **

"**It's not like that!" Hermione exclaimed, breaking into tears. **

"**WHAT WOULD YOU BLOODY THINK?" **

"**Calm down Mate." said Ron. **

"**I AM CALM, I'M JUST SICK OF BEING LEFT IN THE COLD, WHEN I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO **

**SAW VOLDERMORT COME BACK, I'M THE ONE THAT FOUGHT HIM OFF, I'M THE ONE **

**BEING ATTACHED BY DEMENTORS, YET THE BEST I GET IN A LETTER IS TO STAY IN THE **

**SAME DAMN PLACE. WHAT WOULD YOU BLOODY THINK?" Martha comforted Hermione while **

**Ron tried to calm Harry down. **

"**We wanted to tell you, but Dumbledore made us swear not to say to much." Harry was about to rebuttal, **

**when there was a pop, and two more red heads appeared. **

"**Well hello Harry, we thought we herd your dulcet tones." said Fred**

"**Better talk a little bit louder though, I'm sure there's people 50 miles from here that didn't hear you." **

**added George.**

"**And Martha, your looking as lovely as always."**

"**Glad to see you haven't lost your charm." she said, giving the red head a hug.**

"**He also hasn't lost his better looking twin," said George who was next in line. Ginny suddenly burst **

**through the door, "Get the extendable ears, we can penetrate the door, Harry, Martha, hey, hurry Fred!" **

**Everyone quickly exited the bedroom, "What's an extendable ear?" Harry asked George.**

"**It's Fred's and mine latest invention, it helps you hear conversations going on through locked or closed **

**doors." Just as the ear was set up, the door swung open and a greasy haired man swiftly left.**

"**Is that Snape?' Martha asked shocked.**

"**Yeah, he's in the Order also, usally doesn't stay for dinner though. Thank Goodness." replied Ron.**

**A number of the other Order members filed out and they could hear calling for them. Quickly **

**they all shuffled down the stairs and joined her in what Martha suspected was the dining room. **

"**If you kids could set the table, dinner should be done in the next hal-" **

"**Harry James Potter." A rugged man said as he entered the dining room.**

"**Serious!" Harry happily exclaimed as he gave his godfather a hug. The two sat down to talk while Martha **

**helped with dinner. **

"**So how was your summer dear?" the older woman asked as she stirred the soup she had started to prepare **

**earlier. **

"**Horrid." was her one word response as she sliced a colossal loaf of bread. **

"**Why so?" Molly asked. **

"**Because, I'm scarred, I know it sounds silly but I'm afraid that Voldermort is going to show up at my **

**house at any moment. Plus then there's Harry, I'm really worried about him, his scar has been hurting more **

**and then there were those dementors! He's the only family I have, and he's my best friend, I can't loose **

**him. Plus there's this boy." Molly's eyes widened, "You don't know him, he's in another house." **

**she said quickly, "He tells me I'm like no one he's ever met, and that I'm beautiful, but he frustrates me so **

**much! I mean his parents aren't very excepting, and it would be scandalous if the school found out." Molly **

**only started laughing. ", this is serious!" **

"**Oh dear, I know. Just the way you talk makes me laugh. You sound like your reading out of a magazine. **

**Just remember it doesn't matter what others think, just as long as you and that boy are happy." **

"**I know, I only wish it was that easy." Molly gave the girl a hug. **

"**Don't worry Martha, you'll figure out what's best for yourself. Now can you see how they're coming along **

**with the table, dinner is just about ready." Martha complied and helped finish setting the table. Just as **

**everyone was sitting down, a screech erupted from the kitchen. **

"**FRED AND GEORGE! PUT THAT FOOD DOWN! YOUR GOING TO SPILL SOMETHING!" **

**Suddenly the twins bursted out of the kitchen with that night's dinner in front of them. With a flick of **

**George's wand, the food flung itself onto the table skidding to a stop, the butter knife landing right where **

**Sirius's hand laid seconds earlier.**

"**YOU TWO, WHY MUST YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! BILL NEVER HAD THE URGE TO **

**APPARATE EVERY FIVE FEET, AND CHARLIE WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN THOUGHT **

**ABOUT ACTING THIS CARELESS, AND PERC-" Molly grew silent. **

"**Let's eat, dinner looks wonderful." Arthur said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Everyone tucked into **

**the feast and ate merrily, almost forgetting about what was going on outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place, **

**Until dinner had ended of course, and Harry decided to speak up. **

"**I would like some information." he stared. **

"**Information about what?" Sirius asked, even though he knew what was coming. **

"**About Voldermort, where is he, how strong is he, how many followers does have, what is the order **

**exactly, and what exactly is it doing?"**

**Sirius went through explaining with the help of Lupin, while being carefully monitored by Molly of course. **

**About 15 minutes had passed until Sirius pushed it to far. **

"**The order is guarding a um a weapon, something Voldermort is after that he didn't have the first time."**

"**Sirius, that's enough." Molly said firmly. **

"**But I want to know." Harry argued. **

"**Molly he deserves to be informed!" said Sirius. **

"**He's not James! He's still a child!"**

"**Molly he's not your son!"**

"**He's as good as!" Sirius fell silent, "Now all of you, off to bed!" The six quickly made their way upstairs, **

**not wanting to upset Molly.**

**Martha and Hermione filed into Ginny's room and filled her in on the discussion that she was not allowed **

**to sit in on.**

"**What do you think the weapon could be?" Ginny asked excitedly. **

"**I'm not sure it's a weapon at all." speculated Hermione. **

"**What do you think it is then?" **

"**I'm not sure, it's obviously valuable to You-Know-Who, considering the lengths the Order is going **

**through to make sure it's hidden, but if it was a weapon I think the Order would be using it, instead of just **

**keeping it way from him." Hermione explained. Ginny and Martha nodded in agreement. **

"**What do you think Martha?" **

"**Oh, well I don't know. I mean it could be anything, it could a special wand, or potion, maybe even Harry." **

"**Speaking of Harry," Hermione started, "How's he doing?" **

"**He's been having a lot of bad nightmares about Cedric's death." she explained, "And his scars been **

**hurting more frequently. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't."**

"**Maybe he should talk to Dumbledore?" Ginny suggested. **

"**I've already told him to write to him, but he's convinced he'll only be wasting his time. Sometimes that **

**boy is so stubborn." The girls laughed in agreement, with a yawn Ginny declared she was going to bed, and **

**the other two followed in pursuit.**

**3 weeks later…**

**Dear M, **

**I'm excited to see you tomorrow. (I know your equally excited to see me, I mean come one who wouldn't?) **

**I'm happy to announce that I've made prefect, (Not bloody sure how?) but it'll be much easier to sneak **

**around. Meet me after the feast in our 'spot'. I'll visit you on the train. **

**Yours, D**

**Martha held the note and smiled. Finally, she was excited about returning to Hogwarts. Quickly she got out **

**a quill and scratched down a reply back.**

**Dear D,**

**I'm glad to hear you've been made Prefect, I'm sure you won't let the power get to your head. (That was **

**meant as sarcasm if you couldn't tell.) As conceited as you are, your right I am looking forward to seeing **

**you. (Make sure we're inside though, last time the sun almost blinded me when it reflected of your hair.) **

**I'm not sure if I can make it till after the feast, how about we both miss the carriages? (It should be dark by **

**then.)Don't forget to drop in tomorrow on the train. **

**OXOXOXO,**

**-M.**

**Speedily, she sent the letter off with the owl who delivered the first one. In an exuberant mood, she walked **

**downstairs, with a glow radiating off her.**

**Placing his trunk on his bed, Draco sighed and began to fill it with what he would need this year at **

**Hogwarts. A half hour had passed by quickly, and just as he was adding the lasts of his potion ingrediants, **

**he heard a scratching sound coming from his window. Recognizing the owl, he flung up the window and **

**practically ripped the poor owl's leg off trying to remove the letter. He tore off the small piece of rope that **

**held the letter closed and gently smoothed out the paper. After reading a small smirk had appeared on his **

**face. Carefully he tucked the note into the bottom of his trunk, and continued to pack. **

**Martha yawned as she placed the last quill into her trunk. **

"**Martha, have you seen my hat?" Ginny asked as she looked around.**

"**Bottom right drawer." Hermione answered as she locked her trunk. **

"**Oh thanks!" **

"**So Hermione," Martha started, "Are you excited about being a Prefect?" **

"**More then anything." Hermione sighed, as she sunk into her mattress. "I've always dreamed of it!" **

"**You definitely deserve it." Martha said. "I wonder who the new D.A. teacher is going to be?" **

"**Anyone but Snape!" Ginny laughed. **

"**Dumbledore's old, not crazy." Hermione said with a smile. **

"**Lights out, you need your sleep for your first night back!" Molly yelled from down stairs. Obeying her **

**mother's orders, Ginny flipped the light switch off and the three went to bed.**

**Martha awoke the next morning bright and early, excited about the prospect of seeing Draco. **

"**Hogwart time!" Martha said delighted, while waking her roommates. Hermione, equally excited, got up **

**quickly, Ginny just laid there and groaned.**

"**Come on Gin." said Martha, "I want to go to Hogwarts!" **

"**Martha the train won't leave before eleven." **

"**I love that train also. Come on."**

"**Fine." The red head got up and complied with her friends orders. The girls made their way down stairs **

**and found the boys sleepily eating their porridge. **

"**Oh isn't exciting, going back to Hogwarts!" Hermione said as she sat down.**

"**Just like opening a can of worms." George said dully. **

"**A real treat, almost like Christmas." Fred added as he laid his head on the table. **

**About forty five minutes had passed and everyone was ready to depart for London. **

"**FRED AND GEORGE, YOU'VE ALREADY KNOCKED YOUR SISTER DOWN THE STAIRS! **

**WHAT MORE MAYHEM DO YOU WANT TO START!" Molly yelled.**

**Everyone transported separately to London along with a group of Auroras. Martha and the twins were the **

**first to arrive. The three happily boarded the train and load thier trunks into a compartment. After they went **

**to go **

**join the others. There were bunches of people shuffling around trying to get on the train as 11 o'clock **

**drew nearer. The trio started to get nervous as the others had not appeared yet. Just three minutes till the **

**train would leave, several familiar faces burst through the barrier. Molly gave everyone a quick hug and **

**they all hustled on the train. **

"**Sorry Snuffles held us up." Harry explained.**

"**Well we'll see you all at the feast." Fred said as himself and George disappeared into the compartment **

**where they stashed their's and Martha's trunks.**

"**Well I guess we need a to find a compartment." Harry said, as he hauled his heavy trunk down the isle. The **

**gang looked everywhere for an empty compartment but was unsuccessful. Instead they decided to settle for **

**one with an absent minded girl occupying it.**

"**Mind if we join you Luna?" Ginny asked the odd girl, who nodded happily and scooted over toward the **

**window. The five loaded in and awkwardly sat down. "This is Looney Luna Lovegood." Ginny whispered. **

"**Hello Luna." Ron said, as he took a seat next to her.**

"**Oh hello." she said, then continued to read her magazine. **

"**Why are you reading it upside down?" Harry asked curiously.**

"**It's a special addition of The Quibbler-" Hermione snorted.**

"**Everyone knows The Quibbler is rubbish."**

"**My father is the editor." Luna said defensively.**

"**Oh." was all Hermione could manage. **

**A few awkward minutes went by until the compartment door swung open.**

"**Hello, mind if I sit here." asked a round faced boy.**

"**Of course, we always have room for you Neville." said Ginny. Blushing he stepped inside and took a seat **

**next to Harry. A few hours had passed and the talking had ceased, Martha was about to fall asleep, until **

**the compartment door was flung open. **

"**Wow look at what we have here." said the smirking Slytherin. **

"**Shove off Malfoy." Ron said. **

"**Weasley, if I were you I'd want me around, incase a few knuts fall out of my pocket, you'd be the first one **

**to pick them up." **

"**Oh very good Malfoy," Martha started, "It's so much nicer to here a comeback instead of just 'My father's **

**going to hear about this.'. Oh but please don't tell him I said that, I'd hate to face the wrath of Luscious **

**Malfoy." she laughed. **

**Malfoy only sneered, "You think your funny Potter?" he spat. **

"**As funny as you are pale." she smirked. **

"**You know Potter, you better watch how you talk to prefects if you want Gryffindor to have any chance at **

**winning the cup." **

"**Who in their right bloody mind would make you a prefect?" Hermione asked appalled. **

"**That's outrageous!" Ron said, standing up angrily. **

"**Sit down Weasley, I'm going catch you all when you slip up, Gryffindor wont have a chance at that cup. **

**I'm watching you Potter." **

"**Yeah, I'm watching you too Malfoy, when the sun reflects off your hair a bloody rainbow appears." Draco left the **

**compartment, slamming the door on his way out.**

"**What a git." Harry said angrily.**

"**Many Dumbledore is going a little crazy, if he's making Malfoy a bloody prefect." Ron said while shaking **

**his head. **

"**Just don't think about Malfoy, or any of the other Slytherins for that matter." said Ginny, trying to calm her **

**brother. **

"**And don't forget we're prefects also." Hermione said without looking up from her book. **

"**Does that mean your going to abuse your power?" Ron asked, almost laughing. **

"**Not abuse, just even up the score a bit." Ron smirked. **

"**Let's just hope this new found power doesn't get to Hermione's head." Ginny said with a laugh. **

**Time had passed and slowly Martha dozed off into a nap. What felt like seconds later, she was being **

**shaken by Ginny. "Martha, wake up, we're just about to pull into Hogwarts." In a flash Martha got up.**

"**Oi I need to change!" she exclaimed. **

"**Don't worry about it, it would stink to miss the carriages." said Harry. **

"**I'll be fine, I'm going to go get my robes out of Fred and George's compartment and then I'll catch one **

**with them. Don't worry about me, besides seven is a tight squeeze anyways." Agreeing the six exited the **

**compartment and loaded onto a carriage. Martha waited a few minutes, so that the majority of the train was **

**empty, then swiftly grabbed her robes out of trunk. Just as she was exiting the twins compartment, she felt a **

**pair of hands embrace her. Turning around, she smiled up at the blonde. "Draco I missed you so much." **

**she said, giving him a kiss. Draco's reply came with the passion he put into the kiss. After a few blissful **

**moments Martha pulled away. "Come on, I don't want to be taken back to London." The two joined hands **

**and were about to step outside when there was a loud clap of thunder and rain started to pour down. **

"**Wonderful idea to miss the carriages." the blonde said smirking. **

"**I'm sorry I didn't check the weather forecast." Martha said sarcastically. Laughing Draco picked Martha **

**up and stepped outside into the chilly September night.**

"**If we both come back soaked , people will talk." Draco explained as they started their journey.**

"**We'll just both burst in furious about the fact that we had to walk back from Hogsmeade, in the pouring **

**rain, with only each other's company." **

"**We are pretty convincing." he admitted, giving Martha another kiss. Gently he set her down and they once **

**again linked their fingers together. **

"**So how was your summer?" he asked. **

"**A mess. I was stuck at private drive for what felt like a year, Harry was nearly killed by a dementor, the **

**two of us were almost kicked out, and I missed you a bloody lot." she said with a sigh as the rain continued **

**to shower down. "But enough about me, how about you." **

"**It's been hectic, but as busy as it was, I still couldn't get you out of my head." Draco replied with a wink. **

"**Aww that's so sweet." she said with a sarcastic tone, while gently pushing her boyfriend. The rain **

**increased, quickly becoming heavier with each passing second. "Draco it's cold, lets make a run for it, we'll **

**meet up later." she promised as a cold breeze brought a shiver down her back. With a nodd, the couple **

**quickened their pace and within minutes they were stepping on the stone steps which lead up to the castle.**

"**You ready?" Draco asked after he gave Martha one last kiss. **

"**I suppose. Remember be as cold as possible, because as far as everyone else is concerned, we hate each **

**other." With one last genuine smile Draco agreed.**

"**Let the show begin."**

"**Malfoy you're a bloody git." Martha seethed, as she burst through the Great Hall's doors. **

"**Potter, it's your fault, if you weren't ogling over me in the first place none of this would have happened."**

"**Me ogle over you?" Martha screeched, "You're the most fowl, disgusting, undesirable creature I've ever **

**had the displeasure of laying eyes on. And-and I loath you, unlike anything I've ever loathed before!" she **

**exclaimed. And with a stomp of her foot she was marching over to the Gryffindor table, every eye in the **

**Great Hall on her.**

"**Just remember Potter, I'm watching you." And with that said, Draco had joined his fellow Slytherins. **

"**Nice show." Blaise said with a wink as Draco sat down. Blaise was the only one who knew about but the **

**couple's secret relationship due to the fact that he walked in on them last year kissing in a broom closet. **

"**Yes we were rather dramatic. Do you think they bought it?" **

"**No doubt the Patil twins are gossiping about it as we speak." The Italian added smirking. **

"**And that's why I'm soaking wet and furious." Martha said as she finished explaining about her latest **

**outburst.**

"**Next year your taking the carriage with us." Harry said, wanting to avoid a similar incident. Martha nodded **

**in agreement and served herself some pudding. **

**A tad bit later…**

**One by one each dish started to disappear off the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore's beginning of the year **

**speech started but all Martha could think about was Draco. Ginny shook Martha out of her daze just as the **

**Prefects were getting up to show the first years to their dormitories. Martha shot one last glance at Draco **

**who stealthy winked back, an action that Ginny did not miss. Shaking her head, the red head stood up and **

**accompanied Harry and Martha back to Gryffindor tower. **

"**So," Martha started after the trio had stepped through the porthole, "Harry would you mind if I borrowed **

**your invisibility cloak tonight?" Harry thought for a moment.**

"**I suppose not." he agreed. "I'll go up and get it." and Harry disappeared up the boys dormitory steps. **

"**So, who are you going to meet?" Ginny asked suspiciously. **

"**Nobody Gin." Martha said with a fake laugh. "I was just going to-ah study! Yes, I fell a little behind last **

**year and I would hate for a repeat." **

**Ginny nodded in mock belief, "Oh yes, and no one would want your signature good grades to falter. It's fine **

**if you don't want to tell me-."**

"**Gin, I promise you'll be the first one to tell when I'm ready. And besides, you wouldn't believe me if I **

**did." she laughed while Ginny playfully rolled her eyes.**

"**Here you go Martha." Harry said after he emerged from the staircase. "You failed to tell me why you **

**needed it though."**

"**She has to study." Ginny said sarcastically. **

"**Believe me Harry, you'd rather not know." Harry nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Just be careful with that ministry creep Umbridge roaming around."**

"**I will. I'll see you later." And Martha disappeared under the cloak. **

**Draco had never been in such a hurry his whole life. With the help of Blaise, he had successfully shaken **

**Pansy and all of the other Slytherins and was now on his way to meet Martha. Not wanting to wait any **

**longer he picked his pace up to a jog and was getting pretty good time until-WHAM.**

**Suddenly by an invisible force, Draco was thrust backwards. With a moan he continued to sit on the **

**ground. "PEEVES!" he yelled but the poltergeist was nowhere to be found. Without warning, a familiar **

**laughter erupted out of thin air. **

"**Oi woman!" he exclaimed once Martha had pulled her cloak off. **

"**Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to just start jogging." she explained as she helped her boyfriend up. **

**With a sigh he smiled, "I guess I should be expecting things like this by now." **

"**Most would." she said with a wink, and leaned over and gave her a kiss. **

**Just as the two pulled away there was a screech, "DRACO HOW COULD YOU?" And the pugged face girl **

**ran back to her dormitory. Horrified, the couple remained frozen, unsure of what to do next.**

**Well I hope you like. I'm not sure if it's worth continuing so your input would be very much appreciated. **

**Please review, I always like to read your comments, even the critism, because it helps me to revise my future work. Thanks, -Jill. **


	2. In a Rut

I don't own Harry Potter , and I am extremely saddened by this fact/

Agony swept through Martha's body. "What are we going to do?" she asked in a panic.

"Let's get married!"

"Brilliant Draco, I'm so happy you can come up with good suggestions for high pressure situations." Martha replied sarcastically.

"Alright, how about we act like nothing happened and try to pass it off as Pansy trying to get attention?"

"That could work, but we need to get as far away from each other as possible."

" Well I'll go to the library-"

"No I'm going to the library."

"Really Love, I think it would be less suspicious if I was in the library."

"Yes but I already told Harry and Ginny that's where I'd be."

"And they believed you?"

"Well not exactly." Draco couldn't help but smirk. "How about I go to the library, and you go to the Quidditch pitch and practice. Really dear, I'd like the game to be a little more exciting the next time Gryffindor plays Slytherin."

"As thoughtful as that idea was," he replied in a mock tone, "My broom is in my trunk up stairs."

"Right." she said, trying to think.

"What if we both go to the library, and just sit at different sections." he suggested.

"That's an interesting idea. In order for it to work though, we both need to act like we're unaware of the other's presence."

"Try to resist the urge of staring at me every two seconds."

"Oh I don't know if I can! I think I'd rather be given the task of dueling Voldermort then trying to keep my eye's off you." she said in a very sarcastic tone. Draco playfully rolled his eyes.

"How about you get a head start now, and I'll not see you later." he said with a wink.

Quickly she walked away, shooting Draco a quick glance as she turned the corner. Just as she was about to enter the library a tall Italian was walking out. Without missing a beat, he swiftly changed his direction and followed the Gryffindor to the back of the potions section.

"So have you herd the latest rumor, apparently Potter and Malfoy have been seen kissing."

"So I suppose Pansy's been here?" Martha asked unsurprised.

"Here, there, pretty much everywhere. She's been running around like a house elf with it's head cut off telling the whole school."

"Exactly, a school full of kids who just witnessed a huge debacle go down between us only hours earlier."

"So your going to laugh it off."

"Pretty much, to us it'll appear to be the most absurd thing possible."

"Can I help?"

"Draco will be entering the library any minute now, you two determine a place that you both could have been so he has an alibi."

"What's your alibi?" Blaise asked.

"I'm in the library." Martha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But who would believe that?"

"Despite contrary belief, I'm a smart witch, not just a pretty face." Blaise wore a look of mock belief on his. "Alright Zabini, find your blonde friend before I hex you." Blaise nodded his head, smirking he searched for Draco. Suddenly Hermione entered the library, quickly Martha grabbed a random book off the shelf.

Spotting her friend, Hermione walked to the back corner Martha was sitting in, pretending to read.

"Hello." she said, taking a seat.

"Hey Hermione." Martha replied, turning a page.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked as she pulled a book out of her knapsack. Quickly Martha flipped the book over, and scanned the title.

"How to remove a benzor almost painlessly." she answered wincing at the thought. Hermione had an odd expression on her face but nodded anyways. "What about you, the term hasn't even begun yet?"

"Just a little advanced reading." Hermione explained, "Plus I've missed this place over break."

"Yeah, me too." Hermione couldn't hold her laughter back, "Why does me being at the library come at such a shock to everyone." Martha demanded.

"Because, before last year you had no idea where I spent my free time."

"I knew you where here."

"You didn't even know we had a here. You asked me why I was always going to bed so early, I've never seen a such surprised look on anyone's face when I told you we had a library."

"Well, I used it after that."

"You made us do our homework there that night, and fell asleep on me within the first half hour."

"Well it's a new year." Martha laughed, reminiscing on memories. "Remember how Madam Pince hit me with a ruler after accidentally drooling on a book."

"Yes." Hermione answered with a mortified expression.

"I don't think she cares for me too much." said with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't argue with that." Hermione agreed and the two girls laughed, earning themselves a look from Madam Pince. Hermione's laughter stopped and her face suddenly got very serious.

"Well I think I'll get going." Martha said, "I'll see you later in the common room."

"Alright, don't forget your book."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

As Martha left the library a look of relief passed over Madam Pince's face that Martha couldn't help but chuckle at. Just as she was rounding the corner, a group of Slytherins approached.

"So Potter, will you pucker up for me next?" he asked with a wink.

"Why in Merlin's name would I kiss you Montage?" she asked with a confused look.

"Well now that your into to Slytherins, I figured you might want to give me a try. I'm much better then Malfoy anyways." he answered smirking.

"Well to agree with that, I'd have to kiss both of you, and frankly, I'd rather have my tongue removed." The other Slytherins laughed, while Montague just looked angry.

"But Pansy told us she saw you and Malfoy kissing." Martha bursted into laughter.

"Oh yes, I kissed Malfoy then I made love with the giant squid."

"But-"

"Montague, get out of here." Martha said as she turned to leave. Just then she felt a hand grab her wrist, and at that very moment Blaise and Draco came into view.

"Don't talk to me like that Potter." Montague threatened.

"I'll speak to whoever, how ever I please." Martha said boldly.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked as himself and Draco approached the crowd.

"Montague, how can you touch such filth." Draco said with a disapproving tone.

"She's a pureblood."

"Yes, a waste of good blood, but most Gryffindors are."

"Let go of my wrist Montague." she said firmly.

"Yes, Montague her presence is annoying me."

"But didn't you kiss her."

"Me, kiss her? Does that really seem like something I would do." Draco asked coldly.

"No." he replied, relinquishing his hold on Martha.

"Get out of here, before I get angrier."

"Yes, because I would hate to see that happen." Martha said with much sarcasm.

"Potter I'm warning you."

"Oh I better leave then." she replied in mock concern.

"I don't think you know what I'm capable of." Martha nodded her head.

"Nor do I really care." Malfoy groaned in frustration.

Just then Snape turned the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Potter's starting trouble." Malfoy replied.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But I was just coming back from the library, and they stopped me." Snape gave a half smile.

"Potter I know you can lie better then that. Get to your common room, before I take more points." Shooting Draco a death glare, Martha stomped towards the Gryffindor Tower, not bothering to look back.

Stomping through the porthole, she walked straight up to her dormitory and slammed the door. Happy to be alone, a big smile appeared on her face. Every time herself and Draco had a similar encounter to the earlier one, it only made her even more attracted to him. With a soft sigh she changed into her pajamas. Eager for the next day to begin, she went to bed much earlier then usual, excited for the prospect of seeing Draco.

"That was one bloody convincing argument." Blaise admitted, once the two were in private.

"I thought it went rather well myself." Draco replied cockily.

"Do you like fighting with her all the time?"

"It's got it's perks, I'm so bloody hot for her you wouldn't believe."

"Go find her mate."

"No, it would be too risky." he said, taking a seat on his bed.

"But isn't it about the risk?"

"Not when something like this is at sake." Blaise just started to laugh.

"Mate, I think your taking this relationship a little too seriously."

"It's not just the relationship though, if the wrong people find out, it could put both of our lives in jeopardy." Blaise nodded, seeing the potential seriousness in the situation.

"Are you sure it's smart to continue seeing her?"

"Oh I know it's not, but it's out of my hands now."

Blaise smirked at Draco, "I guess she's made you soft."

"Never."

"Sure." The Italian replied. "I'm going to bed, Daphne was looking for you earlier so perhaps she'll go for me." Blaise said with a wink. Smiling, Draco shook his head and stripped down to his boxers. With a yawn he climbed into bed, happy to be back at Hogwarts.

Martha woke up to an empty dormitory, stretching she climbed out of bed and stumbled into her robes. With little care she did her hair and applied a light coat make up. Pleased enough with her appearance, she exited her dormitory and entered the common room. Seamus was waiting for Dean by the porthole.

"Good Seamus!" she said cheerily.

"Morning." he said stiffly. Martha had a confused look on her face until Harry and Ron came down the steps of the boys dormitory.

"Come on Martha." said Harry, giving Seamus a nasty look in the process.

"Oh-ok." she replied, exiting the common room. "What was that about?" demanded Martha once the Fat Woman had the Gryffindor entrance shut.

"Seamus, is being a prick." replied Ron.

"He thinks I'm lying because of what the profit is producing." said Harry giving a more in depth explanation.

"But who in their right mind would believe that?"

"No one wants to believe Voldermort's back, times were horrible before Harry."

"But they're doing the worst thing possible, everyday they don't acknowledge the fact that he's back, the stronger he gets." Martha let out a sigh in frustration.

"Well boys, this is definitely going to be a tough year."

Harry only laughed, "When was it ever easy?"

Draco and Blaise approached the Great Hall with much anticipation. Spotting the trio of Gryffindors, Draco strutted right past them, making an effort to nearly knock Martha over in the process.

"Watch it Potter." he said with a snicker. Martha only starred at him with utter dislike. As she watched his lips move, all she could think about was getting the opportunity to kiss him.

"Watch it Malfoy, don't forget I'm a prefect to." Ron spat, which only resulted in Draco snickering louder.

"Come on, I want some porridge." Harry said, leading the way to the Gryffindor table.

"But I doubt we'll be able to get away with it now that Granger's a prefect." Martha herd George tell Fred as she walked by. Taking interest in twins conversation, Martha stopped right behind them , "I would hate to intrude on your obviously secret conversation, but perhaps I could help." Fred and George both gave each other a quick look and Fred scooted over to let Martha in the middle.

"Here's the deal, we want to start our business up again, but we're worried our mum may have put Hermione up to a little spy work." Fred explained.

"And we need somewhere to create our products, and we feel that the common room might not exactly be the best place to do it."

"And I thought this problem would be more fun to solve," Martha laughed, "There's a classroo-"

"Class schedules." McGonagall said, eyeing the three suspiciously.

"Thank you." The three said in sync, once they had received their schedules.

Martha groaned after viewing her Monday.

"It can't be that bad." said Fred, while stealing a look, "Or maybe it can." he grimaced. Tucking the paper into her cardigan, she went back to explaining.

"There's a secret classroom on the sixth floor guarded by a painting of older women drinking tea, give them a compliment and you'll get access."

"Does anyone else know about it?"

"Not that I know about, I mean I stumbled upon it accidentally."

"Do you go around complimenting pictures, hoping to find a secret entrance?" George asked chuckling.

"Would you judge me if I did?" Martha replied laughing, "Actually first year I was sneaking around the sixth floor and the woman starting calling to me. The picture was crooked and they asked me to straighten it for them. Once I had, it swung open revealing an old classroom, when I was finished they told me the key to gain future entrance was through compliments."

"Let me get this straight, you've known about this secret room since your first year,"

"And your just now telling us about it?"

"It was always my secret place at Hogwarts, but now I'm giving it to you guys with the hopes that you'll get those bloody skiving snack boxes done so I'll have legitimate excuse for leaving Herbology. I'm pretty sure by now she's figured out that I'm not actually allergic to soil, nor will I break out in hives if I have any contact to it." Fred and George couldn't help but laugh in response. "Well good luck you two, I'm going go and get my books but I'll see you later."

"Yes have fun with that lovely schedule of yours." Fred said with a laugh as he bid his friend goodbye,

Draco watched as she smiled at the red heads. It was silly, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel jealous when Martha haf any sort of contact with a masculine figure. Clearing his mind, he shook his head.

"Mate you alright?" Blaise asked once he had swallowed his toast.

"I doubt it, until I'm able to be with her whenever I please."

"That sounds a little to poetic to be coming from a Slytherin, keep talking like that and they'll induct you to Hufflepuff."

"I have to go." Swiftly Draco got up and took of towards Gryffindor tower.

"Martha, Martha." The curly haired burnet turned around and embraced Draco.

"We can't stay here." Martha said as he frantically kissed her neck, "Drake, someone will see us."

"I don't care anymore." he moaned against her soft skin.

"Draco, we can't be seen like this." she insisted, pushing the persistent blonde off.

"Come on Martha, go out on a limb."

"I am going out on limb, I'm dating you aren't I?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but not publicly."

"That's because if I'm seen with you it could get both of us in trouble! You don't seem to understand, there's a war beginning, and we're on different sides." she said softly.

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"No but it will, as long as you remain on the dark side."

"Why is my side the dark side."

"Voldermort killed my parents, if you can justify that I don't even know why I'm here." she said as she continued down the hall towards Gryffindor tower.

"Martha-wait."

"Go to class Malfoy." was the last thing he herd before she disappeared into the Gryffindor common room. Frustrated Draco slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn it." he exclaimed walking towards charms class with such an angry look upon his face that students of all ages scurried out of his way, not wanting to face Draco's wrath. Once he had arrived he walked straight to the back of the class room. With a loud slam to his books he took a seat, seething with anger.

The day had passed by slowly for Martha, who was happy to be entering her last class of the day. However her happiness was short lived when she realized she would sharing it with the Slytherins. With much displeasure she made her way to the back of the room, taking a seat next to Hermione. Slowly the rest of the class filed in, Martha awkwardly looked around trying to avoid eye contact with Draco. After a few minutes a short, stout, witch solely dressed in pink entered the class room. With a squeaky. "ehhem" she had gotten the classes attention.

"Good afternoon." Professor Umbridge said cheerily.

"Good afternoon." The class replied dully.

"Why don't we try that again?" she asked with a girlish giggle. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon." the class said once more, this time with a bit more vibrancy.

"Very nice." Umbridge replied, once again letting out a shrill laugh. Without further ado she got straight to the topic of discussing her plans for 'ministry approved' lessons. Once she had finished talking, Hermione's hand shot up.

"When do we get to actually practice magic?"

"Why would their be any need to practice magic?" Umbridge asked with a sickly smile.

"To prepare us, what if we get attached?"

"Who would want to hurt innocent children like yourselves?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe Voldermort!" Harry blurted out, anger obvious in his voice.

"We raise our hands in this class, Mr. Potter. And concerning Voldermort, it's just a big lie Dumbledore is telling you with hopes of taking over the ministry."

"How can you say that?" Martha demanded, standing up in the process.

"Sit down Miss Potter. I will not have you fill your classmates heads with such lies."

"But how else do you explain Cedric Diggory's death?" she asked.

"Mr. Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It wasn't an accident, Cedric was murdered!" Harry explained.

"WE RAISE OUR HANDS" Umbridge yelled, briefly loosing her temper.

"You can't keep denying Voldermort's return, your only making him stronger!" Martha warned.

"Detention, Miss Potter, see me after class."

"How can you give someone detention for telling the tru-" Harry started.

"Don't worry, she won't have to sit alone, I'd like you to join her." replied Umbridge sweetly. "Any more questions?" The class only starred back quietly, "Good."

The clock seemed to move abnormally slow that afternoon, as the class sat in silence complying with Umbridge's requests. Draco sat anxiously worrying about Martha. _Why must she be so damn stubborn? _He thought to himself. Frustrated he slammed his book close just as the bell rang, and left the class room without looking back.

"Good luck." Hermione said quietly.

"Thanks, don't worry about us though, I'd like to see the worst she can throw at us."

"Don't worry, Miss Potter, I'll make sure to pull out all the stops." Umbridge added from across the room. Hermione's face suddenly looked horror stricken. "Miss Granger, your self and Mr. Weasley need to leave, unless you wish to join your friends." The two friends paused for a moment.

"Get out of here." Harry warned. Obeying Harry's wishing the couple scurried out.

"Please join me in my office."

"Let's go, Martha." The cousins followed Umbridge into a familiar, yet unrecognizable room now that it had been decked out wall to wall in pretty much anything pink you could imagine. Uncomfortably, Martha took a seat in a chair Umbridge had magically transfigured.

"You'll be doing lines." Martha had to fight back laughter, reaching into her back she pulled out a quill. "Oh no, you'll be using my quill."

"What are we suppose to write?" Harry asked.

"I must not tell lies." Martha rolled her eyes.

"How many times?" she asked in a bored tone.

"As long as it takes for the message to-sink in."

"You haven't given us any ink."

"You'll find Mr. Potter you don't need any." Martha picked up the quill and started to write.

"Bloody hell." she whispered, as the words, _I must not tell lies_, carved themselves into her hand.

"What kind of quill is this?" Harry asked wincing quietly to Martha.

"Is there a problem?" asked Umbridge with the biggest smile she had worn all day.

"Absolutely not." replied Martha, plastering the phoniest smile possible.

"Good." Time after time Martha copied, _I must not tell lies_, each time embedding itself deeper in her skin. After a few hours had passed Umbridge spoke up. "Mr. Potter, you may go."

"What about Martha?"

"Oh no, she's not quite finished yet." Harry didn't move, not wanting to leave Martha."

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"He was just leaving." Martha said, nodding her head towards the door. "Harry get out of here." she hissed.

"Are you sure."

"I can handle whatever this bat throws at me." Nodding Harry gathered his stuff, with a reassuring smile, he disappeared out the door.

"I think you'll copy something else next."

"What ever you like?" Martha said with a yawn.

"How about, I am an ignorant fool."

"I know, so what would you like me to copy?" Martha asked smirking.

"Miss Potter, do you understand what kind of power I have?"

"Do you understand what kind of power Voldermort has?"

"That is enough out of you. Instead I would like you to copy, _I will not question ministry officials_."

"Alright." she replied, once again picking up the quill. The next line appeared neatly under, _I must not tell lies._ After several more hours had passed, Martha could hardly bare the pain.

"You may stop now Miss Potter, I hope this reminds you to do what is right. I know deep down you know you deserved it."

"I highly doubt it. "she replied as she gathered her bag and swung it over her back.

"Then maybe I'll get to enjoy your lovely company once again."

"Yeah." Martha laughed, as she exited through the door. With little spring in her step, Martha made her way towards Gryffindor tower. She was just about rounding the corner to reach the steps when she spotted Blaise and Draco in the distance. Groaning, she put her head down, not wanting to be spotted. Just as she was walking past them, Draco reached out for her hand.

"Ouch!" Martha exclaimed.

"Your hands covered in blood!"

"I know."

"What did she do to you? I'll kill her!"

"Can we not talk about this here." Martha asked as she led Draco towards an empty class room.

" What exactly happened?" Draco demanded as he accessed her hand.

"She had Harry and I do lines with these quills that uses your blood as ink or something." Martha explained, taking a seat on an empty desk.

"Why did you let her do this to you?" Blaise asked.

"Because, if I complain I'm just showing weakness, and that's something that woman will never see out of me."

"Martha, why do you act so bloody proud all the time?"

"Because I don't respond to bullying well."

"Your going to get yourself into serious trouble someday if you don't learn when to admit defeat!"

"I'd rather die for my beliefs, then live as someone too scared to speak up for what they believe in." Just as she finished, Draco crashed his lips onto hers, unable to hold back any longer. Feeling a bit awkward, Blaise snuck out the door, smirking to himself. The couple continued to kiss until Martha pulled away.

"I've missed that." she said smiling.

"Me too, and you. Even though I wished you be more cautious of who you stand up against, I can't help but find that quality of yours incredibly sexy."

"Hmm I've gotten obnoxious and irritating, but never sexy."

"The ways your eyes become so passion filled, when you were fighting with Umbridge I just wanted to kiss you, partially was too shut you up, but mostly because of how hot you looked."

"Well I hope you know this new found knowledge will most likely be used against you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

**I hope you liked it! Expect a new update next Friday! ****J**


	3. Every Cloud has it's Silver Lining

Saturday Evening.

Stealthily, Martha made her way down the hall. Staying on her toes, she made an effort to be as quiet as possible. Creaking the door open, Martha slipped into the now vacant classroom. Tossing the invisibility cloak aside, she carefully opened her robe pulling out a small cage, with several stunned Cornish pixies. Grinning, Martha weaved around to the front desk, dispersing the pixies into different desk drawers. With a look of accomplishment she smirked, just as she was about to shuffle the contents of Umbridge's desk around, she could hear footsteps approaching. Without missing a beat, she dove to the ground, flinging the cloak on in the process. Slithering on the ground, Martha took refuge under a desk which was pushed against the wall. Just then the lights flipped on, and Umbridge and Filch entered, "Students out of bed." he said evilly. The pair scoped out the room, looking for any sign of a student. Just as Umbridge walked past her desk, the drawers started to clatter. With a devilish smile, Umbridge pulled a drawer open, but was sorry once when she did. An angry Cornish pixie flew out and bit her on the nose.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she yelled, falling to the ground.

"My lady!" Filch called, running to her aid. Martha tried to hold back her laughter as she watched the scene taking place. As soon as Umbridge had stood up, she once again made a dive for the floor, for all of the pixie's had been released by the first one.

"We need to stun them!" Umbridge screamed franticly as the pixies continued to cause mayhem. Unsure on how long she could refrain from laughter, Martha crawled to the front of the room and exited, unnoticed thanks to all the commotion caused by her little winged friends. Running down the hall, she tried her best to not trip over the invisibility cloak. After several staircases, Martha had finally arrived at her destination. Turning a dark corner, she finally found the Slytherin she was looking for. Pinching Draco on the butt he smirked,

"I swear to God, that better be Martha, or I'm going to kick your transparent ass peeves." Martha slid off the cloak, and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Where have you been?" he asked, once the short kiss had ended.

"I had some-business to take care of before I joined you."

"What kind of business?"

"Maybe business was the wrong word, perhaps revenge sums it up better."

"Sometimes I wonder what the sorting hating was thinking, putting you in Gryffindor."

"I'm sure you do." Martha smirked as she playfully pushed Draco against a wall.

"We're going to get caught if we stay here." he warned. Martha leaned down and grabbed her cloak.

"How about now?" she asked with a giggle, covering herself and Draco with the cloak.

"Nope, I can see your feet." Blaise said as he discovered the kissing couple.

Draco carefully slid the cloak off and checked to make sure Martha was hidden. Nonchalantly, the two boys entered their common room, doing their best to make sure Martha was not noticed. As soon as they were out of sight, the three dashed down the hall and into the 5th year boys dormitory.

"Blaise, lock the door." Draco said, right before he went after Martha. "I've missed you so much." he moaned, picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"Stop talking, just kiss me already." Martha begged. Happily Draco gave into her requests. The couple sat kissing until there was a knock at the door.

"Zabini I need to get in." Theodore Nott called from outside the door.

"Damn it!" Martha said, grabbing her invisibility cloak. Quickly her and Draco dashed to the bathroom, hoping to pick up where they left off.

Draco and Martha stayed stashed away in the bathroom, grateful that no one had requested to use it. Finally around one, the couple snuck back into dormitory and crawled into bed.

"I'm so glad I have you." Draco said, kissing Martha on the forehead.

"I suppose I'm a pretty lucky girl myself." she replied giving him a soft kiss.

Draco pulled Martha close and wrapped his arms around her. Comforted by each others warmth, the two dozed off into dreamless sleep.

"Mate, mate, WAKE UP." Blaise said urgently.

"Wha-what?" Draco asked with a yawn.

"You've got to get Martha out of here, someone's going to see her!"

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, leaping out of bed. "Martha, Martha." he said softly. Lightly she stirred, gently opening her eyes.

"Good morning, dear." Martha replied.

"Morning love." he said with a smile, "I hate to say this, but we have to sneak you out."

"What time is it?"

" A little past eight."

"Oh no, Hermione's going to know I stayed out all night!" Martha groaned, rolling out of bed.

"Hurry put your cloak on, I'll escort you back." Draco said, helping her gather her things. Martha slipped her shoes and robes on, quickly throwing the cloak over herself. The couple slid past the early rising Slytherins, and exited the common room almost unnoticed. (Martha tripped over the trick step, causing brief confusion on who had caused the unidentified noise.)

"Very smooth." Draco smirked, once they were out of the dungeons.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that step was there." she laughed.

"Well for future reference, watch yourself." he winked.

"Okay I'll watch myself as long as you promise to clean your bloody bathroom before I come over. Would it kill you to use an air freshener, I've smelled sweeter dead things."

"I'll make sure to put in a request to the house elves."

"Lazy, lazy, Slytherin." Martha laughed.

"Really? Who cleans your bathroom?"

"Not the point."

"Hypocrite."

" I didn't hear you complaining last night?"

"I have priorities."

"I like that in a guy."

"This must be my lucky day." Draco replied.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"What's he like?"

"A little arrogant, cocky at times, has the whole bad guy look going on."

"He sounds like a great guy to me."

"Why, are you interested? I'm pretty sure he's gay." she said laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her straight on. Martha was out of breath by time he pulled away.

"Still think he's gay?"

"I suppose not, though he might have to prove it a couple more times."

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

By this time they had arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll see you around, don't be a stranger." Martha said with a wink. Giving Draco one last short kiss, she disappeared inside. With a big smile Draco departed back to the dungeons, pleased at how his life was going. Once Martha stepped inside, she threw herself onto the couch, exhausted from waking up so early. Within seconds of her eyes closing, she had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Wake up!" The red heads yelled, once they had discovered Martha on the couch.

"Go away." Martha replied, groaning into the pillow.

"We can't, we're too curious to find out your explanation on why you never made it home last night.."

"What? That's absurd. I've sleeping here since one."

"Funny Fred, you would have thought we would have noticed her when were sitting here around two, filling out product orders."

"Alright, I stayed out all night."

"With who?"

"Now that's my secret." Martha replied winking.

"I hope it wasn't those Cornish pixies you had us get you." Martha started to laugh once she thought back to last night.

"No those were for another 'special' person." she replied, giving a highly detailed explanation as to where their little winged friends went.

Fred and George could barely control their laughter by the time Martha had finished.

"That's my girl!" said Fred, while giving her a pat on the back.

"We can finally leave Hogwarts in good hands." George said cheerfully.

"Why are you just now saying that, I've done lots of pranks before."

"That is true, and its not that I didn't get a good when you charmed Hermione's spell books to start singing,"

"Or when you greased the whole dungeon floor, I've never seen so many Slytherins fall in one day,"

"We even especially liked when you turned every pair of robes Percy owned bright pink." "Before though you only had mild misdemeanors against students,"

"But now you've proven your not afraid of authority, and went after a teacher."

"We don't however recommend that you ever do this to McGonagall."

"That took us only one small prank to figure out." George said painfully.

"But on the bright side, we'll never have to worry about waxing our eyebrows."

"I'll remember that." Martha said laughing.

"We would also like to offer you a job."

"A job?"

"See once we leave Hogwarts we're going to needs someone's help, with marketing and research,"

"And that's where you come along."

"Plus once you've graduated Hogwarts, if you ever so happen to need a job, we'd be happy to hire you!"

"I suppose I can't refuse an offer like that."

"Great!" they said in sync.

"Martha, there you are!" Hermione exclaimed as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione." Martha replied nervously, hoping her friend wouldn't bring up last night.

"Where were you all night?"

"She was running errands for us!" George answered brightly.

"I hope you weren't out to late past curfew."

"Oh don't worry dear, I came home at a reasonable time."

Fred snorted in response.

"We'd better-"

"Be going!" And in a flash the twins dashed out.

"I hope you weren't helping those boys with their store." Hermione said sternly, Martha only chuckled in response.

"Don't worry, I was only looking up a few potion ingrediants in the library."

"Glad to hear your hear your finally getting use out of it." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah." she smiled. "Would you like to get some breakfast?"

"That sounds good."

"Alright, I'm going to change, and I'll be down in five minutes." Hermione nodded and sat on the couch waiting. Quickly Martha changed out of her clothing and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Magically she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. In a flash Martha was ready to go. By the time she had gotten down stairs, Hermione had been joined by Harry and Ron who were eager for breakfast. The four had an enjoyable walk down to the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Looking at what was spread out on the table, Martha decided on an English muffin.

"So what should we do today?" Ron asked, digging into his bowl of porridge.

"It's a beautiful day, how about we spend it outside?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds lovely, I've really missed reading under the willow tree." Hermione said with a happy sigh.

"Of course you did." replied Ron, with a mouthful of porridge.

"Really Ron?" Ginny asked, while taking a seat next to Hermione.

"sshhrooryy."

"What?"

"shhrrroooy."

"Swallow Ron!"'

"I'm Bloody sorry." he said with a grunt.

"What a catch." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, catch and release." Martha laughed.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point." he said with a role of his eyes.

Draco sat in the Great Hall, eyeing Martha casually.

"Are you even listening to me?" Blaise asked, shaking his head Draco zoned back into his and Blaise's conversation.

"Absolutely. But just to make sure I herd you right, do you mind saying that once more?" Just as Blaise was about to respond, there was an outburst from the staff table.

"I KNOW SHE DID IT!" Umbridge claimed dramatically.

"AND WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE THAT MAKES YOU SO CERTAIN?" McGonagall asked.

"I JUST KNOW. NO ONE ELSE HAS GIVEN ME AS MUCH TROUBLE AS THAT GIRL."

"MARTHA POTTER, PLEASE COME TO STAFF TABLE."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked frightened.

"Oh nothing bad, funny really, but I'll explain later, I've been summoned." she laughed. Just as she passed the twins they wished her good luck.

"Don't crack under pressure."

"Stay strong young one."

"Don't worry, they're not getting anything out of this witch." Martha said confidently. "Yes Professor?" she asked McGonagall once she arrived at the staff table.

"Professor Umbridge is under the impression that you released several Cornish pixies in her classroom last night?"

"No sorry that wasn't me, I was helping Fred and George with some paperwork for their upcoming business." she replied sweetly. "But good luck with finding the culprit."

"I know you did it Potter, confess!"

"Oh but I didn't, I learned my lesson, I mustn't tell lies." she said, hoping her smirk wouldn't show through.

"Very well," McGonagall started, "You may return to your table." Martha strolled to her table with a look of accomplishment.

"So, what was that about?" Harry asked casually.

"Oh, well last night I may or may not have released a few pixies into Umbridge's classroom." Hermione gasped, but Harry and Ron looked proud.

"How did you get your hands on pixies?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have my sources." Martha smiled, shooting a glance at Fred and George, who waved in response.

"So what do you think she did?" Blaise asked.

"Not sure, but I know it was out of revenge." Draco replied smugly.

"Well Umbridge did do a number on her hand."

"And if I know anything about Martha, there's much, much more to come."

After a long day, Martha sighed as she laid in bed thinking to herself. She felt as if her life was perfect, well almost perfect. Smiling, she thought back on the day she had just shared with her best friends. It was nice to finally be back in Hogwarts. She missed being able to laugh about anything. Lately it's seemed almost inappropriate to burst out in giggles, but after a day spent of laughs and jokes she was starting to rethink that. Vowing to have a carefree year, Martha starred at her now scared hand, promising herself she wouldn't let anything or anyone get in her way.

"Miss Potter, Miss Potter, MISS POTTER!" Martha shot up in her seat, knocking her book over in the process. "Sleeping is not permitted in my class, detention!"

"Detention? For sleeping? You've got to be kidding me."

"Make it detention and ten points from Gryffindor! I'll see you in my office after class." Martha groaned and picked up her book. Angrily she got back to coping page sixteen in the book as Umbridge had ordered. Class went by quickly from that point for Martha who was dreading detention. Throwing her things into a bag, Martha bid her friends goodbye, and with a comforting look from Draco, she followed Umbridge into her office.

"I'm glad to be given the chance to once again have your delightful company Miss Potter. Would you like a cup of tea." Umbridge replied sweetly.

"No thank you." Martha replied taken back.

"Oh but it's very good, really do have some." Now starting to grow suspicious, Martha once again denied the offer.

"I can't I'm allergic to tea leaves." she said, hoping that would end Umbridge's persistence.

"Very well. There's the quill and parchment, I would like you to copy, _I shall not sleep in class." _

"_Alright." Biting her tongue so she wouldn't complain, Martha got to writing. With a phony smile on her face, she watched as her skin was once again split open by the evil quill. Time and time again she continued coping despite the retched pain her hand was going through. However, after a half hour or so her hand started to go numb, and she barely felt the quill as it tore apart her hand. _

"_That should be enough." Umbridge declared after and hour. Without a word, Martha picked up her bag and slung it around her shoulder, just as she was about to exit, Umbridge let out one of her signature, 'Ahems.'_

"_Yes." Martha replied, turning around to face Umbridge. _

"_Miss Potter, I know you may think your clever, but I'm certain you were the one who released those pixies the other night." _

"_Did you see me do it?" _

"_No." _

"_Do you have any proof." _

"_No." _

"_Then I guess you can't be too certain after all." Sending Umbridge one last smirk, Martha left the room. _

_I'm sorry it's so late, I just haven't had the time I was bargaining for. I've had a lot of unanticipated homework ,and a family emergency which has left me no time what so ever to write! I would very much appreciate your reviews and I'll get a new chapter out as soon as I can! _

_-Jill 3 _


	4. Trouble Shrouble

Martha slowly made her way down the hall, it wasn't long until she was approaching the picture of the fat lady. Just as she was about to enter, two bodies came flying out, knocking Martha over in the process.

"FRED! GEORGE! YOU COME BACK HER THIS INSTANCE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE AUDASITY TO TEST YOUR PRODUCTS ON FIRST YEARS!" Hermione yelled and she dashed out of the porthole, chasing after the twins.

"They consented!" Fred responded.

"And signed wavers!"

"We even gave them each a galleon for compensation!"

"Sounds legitimate to me." Martha laughed, as George helped her up.

"I don't care if they have a signed letter from Merlin permitting them to participate in your studies! There will be none of that in this common room!" Hermione said as she exited, being sure to slam the porthole behind her.

"I wouldn't count on a lot of future business from her." Martha said lightly.

"Potter, you might be on to something." "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." George added with a wink.

"Probably all that time she's been spending in the library." said Fred with mock disappointment.

"Don't forget that old saying, Books, they're only good for throwing."

"Hmmm." Martha started, "I don't recall ever hearing that."

"Then you have so much yet to learn."

"Oh please, teach me your ways. I want to be skilled in the art of dumbassery."

"Oh she's sassy."

"We hate sass."

"Bummer. And I was so ever looking forward to future lessons." Martha laughed. "Have you two checked out that classroom yet?"

"Not quite."

"Well why don't you go now. Hermione needs time to cool off, and you two need a new placed to operate.""What do you say Forge?"

"I'm up to it if you are Gred?" And with that the twins departed down the hall. Shaking her head with a smile, Martha entered the Gryffindor common room. Yawning she curled up on her favorite arm chair, and took a nap..

"AYE WAKE UP!" Fred yelled. Martha groaned as she felt herself being pelted with pillows.

"Oi, what time is it?" she asked sitting up. "Wee past one." George said happily.

"Then why are you waking me?"

"We need your services!" Skeptically, Martha raised her brow. "What kind of services are we talking about?" she asked slowly.

"We need another product tester. You game?"

"Yeah, that could be fun."

"Alright then, to the 7th floor!"

"Now? What if we get caught."

"Oh I'm sorry Granger, I confused you for Martha." Fred laughed.

"Fine." she said, while sending the red head a dirty look, who only chuckled in response.

The trio snuck down the hall and up a flight of steps to the 7th floor. Quietly they advanced towards the picture.

"You all look lovely today, as usual." Martha said with a smile.

"Why thank you dear." one of the woman responded, while swinging the picture open.

Just as Martha and the twins were about to enter…

"Ahem." The three shot around, and to their horror stood Umbridge, hair in rollers and wearing a bright pink bath robe, accompanied by a cackling Filch. Martha had never seen Umbridge look so delighted in her life. "What are the three of you doing out of your common room at this time of night?"

"What?" George asked, sounding appalled, "We're not in our common room?"

"By George, George, we three must have been sleep walking!"

"Thank you so much Professor for waking us, we'll just be off to bed."

Quickly the boys and Martha turned, to leave.

"Not so fast, I will see all three of you in detention, tomorrow evening." groaning, the three turned around and marched back to the common room.

"Well that went lovely." said Martha as she sunk back into her cozy chair.

"So how's detention with Umbridge?" Fred asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"A bit painful." she replied, casually holding up her hand.

"Bloody hell." George exclaimed as he surveyed it. "how does she do that?"

"There's this quill and whatever you write with it, is carved onto your hand." The twins both winced at this. "Don't worry, the pains not unbearable, and your hand will go numb after an hour or so, I mean most likely it will scar, and you'll be stuck with it forever, but I suppose there are worse things, like being eaten by a dragon."

"Well when you put it like that I can hardly wait for the opportunity."

"Sounds really rather pleasant." Fred said sarcastically.

"You two were the ones who just had to go out tonight, and besides I think they're kinda badass looking." Martha admitted admiring her hand. "And the fact that tomorrow will be my third detention, shows that I'm not afraid of authority. Which I'm hoping will intimidate Umbridge."

"Or maybe, you and by you I mean we could have a little fun of our own with her."

"Boys, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"This is our last year!"

"What could they possible do?"

"Give us detention?"

"Expel us?"

"Maybe make us a snack for a giant squid?"

"Fact of the matter is-"

"We no longer need to be here."

"So why not have a little fun?" George finished with a wink.

Martha could only laugh, "Fine, you two sleep on it, I'm going to bed." Smiling, Martha made her way into her dormitory, clasping on top of her bed.

With much regret, Draco pushed himself out of bed. Groaning, he took a shower and quickly dressed. Slowly he made his way down to the Great Hall, not eager for the day to begin.

"Morning Drake." Blaise said, as Draco took a seat next to him.

"Morning." Draco responded moodily. "Where's Martha?" he asked searching the Gryffindor table.

"No idea, haven't seen her since DADA class."

"Me neither. I know she had detention after class, but I'm surprised she didn't try to find me. What if Umbridge still has her locked up?"

"I'm sure Potter would have come for her. Speaking of scar head, there he is now." Blaise said, pointing towards the giant double doors." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all entered the Great Hall laughing. Draco starred them down angrily, wondering where his girlfriend was. A few minutes Martha, along with the twins, sleepily stumbled in. Draco smirked at his girlfriends frumpy appearance.

"I hate that woman, I hate that woman, oh I really hate that woman." Martha said while reaching for a piece of toast and sending a glare towards the staff table.

"So Martha, " Harry started, "What's the story between yours and the twins rather pathetic appearance."

"I think we look smashing, don't you Fred?"

"Yes, too rather dashing young chaps we are." Martha only rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I have detention again tonight, along with these two." Hermione let out a gasp.

"What did you three do?"

"We were hungry."

"So we snuck out for a midnight snack."

"Only we never got a snack."

"Instead we received detention."

"From Umbridge." Martha added with a huff.

"You need to be more careful." Harry said firmly to Martha.

"I can handle it."

"The ministry already hates me, don't give them a reason to hate you also."

"What's the worse they can actually do to me?"

"I don't know, but do you really want to find out." he asked, anger rising.

"Yes." Martha said simply, and she turned and left for her first class.

Draco saw her exit as an opportunity.

"Come on, Blaise."

The two Slytherins slyly followed after Martha, catching up with her right before she went into Potions.

"Martha." Draco called, signaling towards a secluded alcove. Checking to confirm the cost was clear, Martha followed the blonde's request, meanwhile Blaise took off for History of Magic. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I had detention, with Umbridge, again."

"I knew that, I just figured I would have met up with you later."

"I know, I didn't even have dinner last night, I just sat down in a comfy chair and went to sleep."

"Can I see you tonight? I have prefects duty, maybe we can meet up?"

"Normally I would love too. But I have detention tonight for sneaking out last night."

"I thought you went to bed early?"

"Well I did, until around one when the twins woke me up, asking to help them with some product testing. We were on our way to the secret room on the 7th floor, when Umbridge found us. It was strange, almost like she knew we would be there. Freaked me out."

"Why don't the twins keep their products in their dormitory?"

"Hermione." Draco only smirked.

"Be more careful love." he replied.

"Now you sound like Harry." Martha said, still agitated with her cousin.

"I would hate to do that." Draco stated, while giving Martha a look of distaste. Laughing she gave her boyfriend a shove.

"I know he means well, but I'm a smart witch, I can handle myself. I don't need him telling me what I should and should not do."

Just then Martha could hear Hermione's voice from around the corner.

"Shove off Malfoy." Martha said angrily, while giving him a wink. Catching on, Draco flashed a sly smile.

"Potter, what makes you think I'd want to stick around. Despite your current beliefs, I've got better things to do then waste time on a blood traitor like yourself."

"You disgust me, with your purist attitude."

"I'd rather be a blood purist then a fool."

"Lucky for you then that you don't have to choose." Martha replied angrily. With one last death glare she stopped away, thankful that they were so good at that.

"What happened back there?" Hermione asked, once they all had taken their seats in Potions class.

"Oh nothing new, just Malfoy being a right git."

"Personally," Ron started, turning around from the table in front of the girls that himself and Harry were sitting at, "I think you should take a pointer from Hermione. Back in third year when she decked him, that really knocked the smirk off his face."

Just then Snape swiftly entered into the dungeons, and started writing the ingrediants for today's potion.

"I'm just going to try and embarrass him the best that I-"

"Potter, enough talking! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape barked. Martha huffed, and pulled out her quill, careful to take notes. After that point, the class seemed to pass at an agonizing slow speed.

"I don't care if he's on our side or not," Ron started "I hate that man."

"He's on the Orders side. Not ours." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"Would it kill him to lay off a little." Harry asked.

"I think he'd rather be confronted with shampoo." Martha added with a laugh.

"Well I'll be off, I have Ancient Ruins to get to!" Hermione said, as she took off down the hall.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it's just I worry about you. Especially with Voldermort being back, you're the only other Potter left," said Harry.

"I know." Martha said, giving her cousin a hug. "But I'm smart, and I know how to push someone without going to Azkaban." she laughed, "At least I haven't yet."

" I know, just try to be a bit more cautious, for my sake." Harry pleaded.

"All right. I'll see you two later, I have Muggle Studies." Martha said, as she took off down the hall. In a comfortable stroll, Martha made her way to class. Just as she rounded the corner, she bumped into two red heads.

"Just the girl, we've been looking for!" Fred said with a smile.

"Boys, I'd love to talk, but if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for Muggle Studies."

"Muggle studies?" George questioned.

"Haven't you grown up with muggles?"

"Which is exactly what gives me an edge."

"Well," Fred started, "It seems as if the pupil has become the teacher."

"Wasn't expecting that, though I think it's fair to say, we're both impressed."

"And I am more honored by that then anything." Martha said with an eye roll as she quickened her pace down the hall.

"Potter don't tell me you've never been late to class before." George asked.

"No it's not that, I just haven't been on time yet this year!" she exclaimed, stopping as she got to the door. "I will catch up with you two later." Martha replied, just as the bell began to ring. "Damn it."

"There's always next time." Fred said with a chuckle.

Martha walked into the classroom and quietly took her seat.

"Miss Potter, due try to be on time next time, it seems as if the rest of class has started a betting pole."

"Hey!" piped another student, "You're only saying that because you have a galleon on next week!"

With a small chuckle, "Please turn to page thirty six." The Muggles studies teacher said, ending the discussion.

The class droned on as usual, and Martha was happy to finally leave. Slowly she made her way down the hallway to Professor Binns classroom. Taking her usual seat next to Harry, she laid her head down.

"Long day?" he asked with a laugh.

"When's lunch?"

"Now you sound like Ron." Hermione said as she took the empty seat next to Martha. "And what's wrong with that?" he asked.

"I just want to eat, get through Herbology, and sleep the rest of the day away." she replied with a groan.

"Only we have that essay due to McGonagall tomorrow." Martha only shrugged her shoulders, "And you have detention."

"Damn it. I forgot about that. I better sleep now, it's going to be a long night." Hermione looked appalled but Harry only smirked. Closing her eyes, she swiftly fell asleep. What felt like seconds later, she was being awoken by Hermione, who was gently shaking her. Yawning, Martha sat up. "How was class?" she asked with a smile.

"Boring, but very informative." Hermione answered, indicating her notes.

"Let's go get some lunch." Martha said and the four departed for the Great Hall.

Draco and Blaise exited McGonagall's class, groaning about the essay they were just assigned.

"Well, all plans I have this evening are canceled." Blaise complained.

"I remember when I use to have free time." Draco started, "Three was the golden age." Blaise chuckled.

"Well how about some lunch?" And the two let their hungry stomachs lead the way. When

Draco entered he noticed Martha was already eating. Quickly the couple made eye contact, and a swift smirk was exchanged between the pair.

"Come on mate." Blaise said with a shake to his head, dragging Draco towards the Slytherin table.

"One class to go." Martha said with a big smile.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

"Ron, will you ever learn manners?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not." Ginny answered as she joined the table.

"Our lunch break is only so long." Ron said in his defense. "This way I can talk and eat. It's brilliant really." Hermione laughed.

"Potter!" Fred called, beckoning Martha towards his end of the table. Martha got up and took a seat in between the twins.

"We've got a plan." George said quietly.

"A plan for?"

"Umbridge." Fred replied in a whisper.

"Alright, let me hear it."


End file.
